The present invention is generally directed to a method of fitting rings and, more specifically, provides a sizing ring, kit, and/or method for fitting an individual for a recloseable ring.
To properly fit a recloseable ring to an individual it is necessary to gauge the individual finger/toe at its base (which is usually where rings are worn). The base of the finger/toe is normally smaller than the adjacent knuckle/toe joint.
Conventionally, jewelry professionals use standard ring sizing gauges that mimic a standard ring shank and allows one to determine the size of a ring that will slide over a knuckle. However, this solution is problematic for recloseable rings since sizing a ring to the knuckle, as opposed to the base of the finger, results in an improperly, loose fit.
It may be advantageous to provide a sizing ring, kit, and/or method for fitting an individual for a recloseable ring that preferably accurately measures the base of an appendage; preferably is easy to use; and that preferably can be manufactured in an efficient manner.